theempirestriumphfandomcom-20200215-history
Vix'ilar
"Fear is my ally ..." Biography Early life & Family Vix'ilar born on Ryloth but left on a ship by his parents. Freelancers who were trading goods came by the empty ship and found the baby. A male Twi'lek Jor Var took him and brought him to his family. It was their 5th child in the family. 3 Sisters and 1 brother. And they're all Twi'leks. The Var family wasn't loyal to the Republic, neither the Empire. They lived peacefully on their vessel for almost 35 years. But the war had influence on almost every child in that family. Many saw a bright side and a good future in the Republic. Lin'atra and Vix'ilar are both Force-Sensitive. Their mother - Feen'anu Una teached them to use the Force in a neutral way. She was once a Jedi but she left the Order to mary her husband. Lin'atra joined the Jedi Order and recieved training on Tython. Her father agreed with her, he saw a good outcome from the learning, but her mother couldn't place that she picked a side. Ber'kall joined the Republic Army right after Lin'atra left the family. He wanted to fight for a better cause and provide protection for his family. Mai'na became a freelancer, like her father. The buisiness was going well, but when her father became sick, she had to do everything alone. She made longer and further travels to pay the medicine for her father. Mai'na did some wrong things couple times. She had to leave home. Jor Var died 3 months later because his wife couldn't get the medicine. Tam'assi was a big fan of Mandolorians, she seeked them out, but her parents never heard anything from her. Vix'ilar was after a while the only child left on the Vessel. His mother refused him to leave, she wanted to keep her last child safe and sounded. But Vix'ilar felt lonely. He was angry on his mother because he couldn't leave the Vessel. It turned out so bad, that they had a fight and Vix'ilar schocked his mother by accident. Tears were rolling down her eyes, and Vix'ilar knew he had to leave. She wasn't safe with him around. He was around the age of 15. Desperate times Vix'ilar had nothing else then regret, but he knew he couldn't return. He sneaked from ship to ship and tried to survive. But it made him stronger. He had to fight a lot to survive, as he wasn't loved by many people. When he was 16, he met a girl, a Chiss. She offered him supplies and a place to sleep if he'd work with her. He'd have to break into buildings, rob people, kill defenseless people, even killing a child that was 10 years old. He wondered if the Republic would be different, but it was too late. The Chiss took him to Kaas City, there she wanted to enslave him to get money. Vix'ilar felt alone again. But he didn't let it happen. He could take a knife, stab one person in the eye. He gave the other one a kick in his balls. He took a gun and shot them down. He'd hunt the Chiss now. The hunt on the Chiss He'd kill that Chiss with his bare hands. The hate was unresistable. He felt something he never felt before, a dark thing in his body. He travelled from spaceport to spaceport to find out where the Chiss has been. Then finally, she's seen on Tatooine. Vix'ilar could travel with an old man to get there. He asked around on Tatooine for the Chiss. Spaceport security told him that the Chiss was ready to leave her hangar. He had to stop her, adrealine pumping trough his body. He sneaks into her hangar and sees her prepping her ship. Getting the cargo on board. He walked to the Chiss. "I knew you'd find me eventually. I guess you're here to kill me..." Vix'ilar looks angry at her, saying nothing. "Well it was fun working with you." She takes her rifle out and points it at VIx'ilar, when she wants to pull the trigger she feels a slight pressure at her neck. Vix'ilar starts chocking the Chiss, he didn't knew how, but he kept going. A small smile appeared on his face when the Chiss fell to her knees. She begged ... She begged for forgiveness. He felt the great feeling of fear. He walked to her, looked her in the eyes. He took her face and start pulling it from her body. The Chiss screamed but it was quickly done. He threw the head away and dissapeared with her ship. Return Vix'ilar took her ship and returned to the Vessel where his father and mother lived. When he arrived he found his mother mourning, because his father died. He heard it came trough Mai'na because she left. Once again he felt the anger, anger on her and anger on the Republic. He stayed only a day and left again. His mother couldn't believed it. She was all alone. Sweet revenge His father meant too much. He searched for Tam'assi, he knew she'd have advanced equipment to search Mai'na. They worked together for 3 years, and they've found Mai'na after a while. They've been busy hunting her for 6 months. But then the mouse was trapped, she had nowhere to go. The game was over. Mai'na asked for mercy, but she recieved none. They took her as a prisoner and kept her like that for a year. She had been tortured and said that she couldn't do anything about it, but Vix'ilar never believed her. Tam'assi and Vix'ilar were shipped at the spaceport at Dromund Kaas for some days. Vix'ilar took Mai'na with him, into the jungle of Dromund Kaas. Mai'na begged, "Please don't do this, you're my little brother! Please Vix!" "No" Vix'ilar shouted. "I have no family, only allies. And you're an enemy, what you did to the man I looked up for." Mai'na looked at Vix'ilar with tears in her eyes. "Please, it doesn't have to end like this!" Vix'ilar closed his eyes and once again he felt the fear. He took a knife out his belt and stabbed Mai'na 14 times. She slowly died.Category:Characters